When Love and Hate Collide
by spellwrite
Summary: ONE-SHOT SONGFIC. Ginny realises she loves Draco but knows he doesn't feel the same way. At least, she thinks she knows. Rating for self-harm and very mild sexual situations - if you don't like it, don't read!


**When Love and Hate Collide**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, places, or quotes used. J.K. Rowling is God. The song 'When Love and Hate Collide' is the property of Def Lepard.

**When Love and Hate Collide**

'Crazy. I'm going crazy.' thought the red-head as she walked back from the dungeons to the Gryffindor common room. If her friends knew where she had been they would disown her. The relationship between herself and the blond haired boy was not exactly something that could be broadcast - not that it needed to be. The agreement was unspoken but present all the same. She would spend the night with him in his bed but always be gone by the time the sun rose in the morning. While she didn't like the agreement it was better than being left with nothing.

_**You could have a change of heart,**_

_**If you would only change your mind**_

_**Instead of slamming down the phone, girl**_

_**For the hundredth time.**_

_**I got your number on my wall,**_

_**But I aint gonna make that call - **_

_**When divided we stand, baby**_

_**United we fall...**_

She had definitely fallen for him - and hard. Love, as much as nobody would believe it, hadn't been high on her agenda and to fall for the boy had not been in her plans. She had despised him and that wasn't meant to change.

He had been made Head Boy which meant that, as a prefect, Ginny needed to report all the punishments she gave, to him at the end of every prefect meeting. They had been left alone in the transfiguration classroom: all of the other prefects had left but Ginny had stayed behind to talk to Hermione - the Head Girl. Ginny had been left behind to collect her bag after Hermione had been called to an incident involving some first years and one of Fred and George's inventions.

"Well well. The weaselette has been made a prefect." drawled a voice close behind her.

"Sod off, Malfoy!"

"Oooh. Bad tempered, I see. Just like your weasel of a brother. Ginny ignored him and tried to push past. Before she even reaslised what had happened he had backed her up against the wall and pinned her there with a hand resting either side of her head.

"Let me go, Malfoy." Ginny stated calmly even as her anger flashed from her bright green eyes. Malfoy didn't move. Instead he lowered his face very slightly so that his breath ghosted across her face.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Weasley?" he drawled. Again, Ginny did not answer. She just glared.

It only took a few seconds of glaring into each others eyes before Ginny started to get bored, not to mention slightly uncomfortable.

"Malfoy...move or I-Umph..."Ginny was silenced as his lips crashed into hers. At first she tried pushing away but as Draco's tongue ran along her lower lip she relaxed into his strong, broad frame, letting herself got lost in his seemingly expert touch.

_**Got the time got a chance gonna make it,**_

_**Got my hands on your heart, gonna take it.**_

_**All I know, I can't fight this flame...**_

That had been the first night she had spent in the Head Boy's rooms - her first time. He hadn't been rough with her; on the contrary, he was surprisingly gentle. Nevertheless, by the time she left before dawn she still felt incredibly hurt. She refused to let him see her cry: as soon as the door was shut behind her she took off at high speed through the castle. Only when she was back in her own bed, curled up under the covers, did she let the tears fall.

They had met plenty of times since that first night and every time had been like the first. She would always wait until she was back in the safety of her own bed, hanging drawn, before she gave into her tears. She cursed him for always making her cry, even if he didn't know it. Yet she couldn't stop herself from loving him.

_**You could have a change of heart,**_

_**If you would only change your mind - **_

_**'Cause I'm crazy 'bout you, baby,**_

_**Time after time...**_

It had been over a week since Ginny had last seen him and the only thing that had given her comfort was the sharp, metalic blade of the pen knife her brother Bill had given her one Christmas. As it sliced through her skin, freeing the blood that was inside her, it numbed the pain caused by Draco. It almost made her forget.

_**Without you, one night alone**_

_**Is like a year without you, baby,**_

_**Do you have a heart of stone?**_

_**Without you - can't stop the hurt inside - **_

_**When love and hate collide...**_

'Parseltongue." She whispered the password to the Head's dorms. He was in their waiting for her. Without a word he was immediatly in front of her, his lips crashing desperately onto hers. After a few seconds he broke the kiss, taking her arm and leading her over to the bed. She winced at his touch - his fingers digging into the sensitive flesh - recently carved.

At the small noise Draco turned and looked into her pain-filled eyes with his concerned ones before reaching down and gently rolling back her sleeve. The sight that greeted him made him gasp - his heart clenched painfully in his chest. The angry, bloody welts - while on their own enough to stop his heart - stood out on her pale, white skin. Draco looked into her eyes once more, shock and concern written across every inch of his body. Silently, he took her into his strong, comforting embrace. He did not want to let her go ever again.

_**I**__** don't wanna fight no more - I don't know what we're fighting for**_

_**When we treat each other, baby, like an act of war.**_

_**I could tell a million lies**_

_**And it would come as no surprise - **_

_**When the truth is like a stranger; hits you right between the eyes...**_

He held her tight and let her cry against him until she could cry no more. Cupping her chin with his palm he tipped her face to meet his eyes. He wiped away the remainder of her tears gently with the pads of his thumbs.

"Why?" he whispered, so quietly that had she not seen his lips move she wouldn't have known what he had said. She didn't have to answer, her expression said enough. Seeing the look on her face the truth hit Draco like a bolt of lightening. It was his fault. He was the cause of her pain.

_**There's a time and a place and a reason**_

_**And I know I've got a love to believe in:**_

_**All I know, got to win this time.**_

_**Without you one night alone, is like a year without you, baby - **_

_**Do you have a heart of stone?**_

_**Without you, can't stop the hurt inside...**_

_**When love and hate collide...**_

Draco knew what he had to do. He had to lay his heart on the line for the woman he loved.

"I love you." Ginny pulled back to look into his grey eyes.

"I love you." he stated again. "But I won't put your safety in danger -" he continued, "if my father were to find out he would kill you as soon as look at you." The pain in his eyes as he said this tore once more at Ginny's own heart, knowing how much it was breaking his to say it.

"I don't care." she replied with as much calm as she could muster. "Let him. I love you too." Draco tried to protest but was soon quietened by her lips.

_**You could have a change of heart,**_

_**If you would only change your mind - **_

_**'Cause I'm crazy 'bout you, baby,**_

_**Crazy...crazy...**_

They spent the night in his bed proving just how much they loved each other. Lying in his bed once again, their legs entangled together, no words needed to be said as they looked into each others eyes - lost in the moment - the room around them getting slowly lighter as the sun rose from behind the horizon. Lying there wrapped protectively in his arms, Ginny had only one thought: 'I might be crazy...but I love him.'

_**Without you, one night alone**_

_**Is like a year without you, baby,**_

_**Do you have a heart of stone?**_

_**Without you, one night alone**_

_**Is like a year without you, baby,**_

_**If you have a heart at all**_

_**  
Without you,**_

_**Can't stop the hurt inside**_

_**When love and hate collide.**_

_AN/ Hey. This was just a little plot bunny that wouldn't leave my head by itself so I decided to remove it. Please review, even if only to tell me you hated it (if this is the case then please leave constructive feedback - not flames!) Go on...you know you want to...just press that little blue button..._


End file.
